Precure! Masayoshi
by RicePoison
Summary: Worlds collide as a precure fairy named Bowo meets Artemis, deciding that she would be the newest Pretty Cure! Now she must hide her new identity from her friends, family and Team mates; all while trying to save the world from Otherworld creatures. But what happens when Artemis is thrown off the team for her absence, and Cure Arrow is welcomed? Sorta AU. Spitfire.
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over on my bed, looking at the clock. 7:56 am. I rolled back, pulling the covers over my head and curling up into a ball. It was Saturday, and I just wanted to sleep in. I could get up now and watch cartoons, or I could sleep... Sleep sounded like the better option, but I got up anyways, walking to the kitchen.

I put on the kettle to make maybe so herbal tea, or steeped coffee, which was surprisingly good. I added soy milk and agave to the cup, then sitting down on the couch while the tea steeped. That's when I heard it. A little tap at the window. I got up, going to open it. Sure, it was the third floor, nothing could get up here excepts maybe Robin or M'gann.

A little teddy-bear like bunny-creature waddled in off the windowsil, collapsing on the floor. I quickly picked it up, holding it against my chest. It was freezing, first snow of the season, and this little thing was a fuzzy icecube. I didn't know what it was, just that it needed warming up. I went to the kettle, putting some of my tea into a shot glass, hoping that would be small enough for this... thing.

"_Bo_-" The creature shook its head

"Are you alright?" I handed it the shot glass

"_Bobobo_...?" It gulped down the tea quickly.

"Do you speak?" I watched as it's ears twitched.

"I speak fine-_bobo_."

"What's your name?" I'm speaking to a teddy bear, I must be going crazy.

"Bowo."

"I'm Artemis.

"Artemis-_bo_?" Bowo looked into the glass, then up to me. "Artemis... I like that name-_bobo_."

"Um... if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

I almost squealed when the creature floated off the counter, looking at me. "I'm a fairy-_bo_."

"Am I the only one who can see you?" I rubbed the side of my tea mug.

"If you can see me, then that means everyone else in this world would can see me." Bowo floated to my shoulder "But you... I feel kinda connected to-_bobo_."

I touched the arrow-shaped green mark on Bowo's forehead. Just as I did, there was a crash outside. I left Bowo on the counter, running to the window. A large black mass with red glowing eyes, crashing through buildings, uprooting trees and crushing cars with it's 'feet'. I sucked a breath in as it swung it's arm towards my apartment. I ran to the kitchen, grabbing Bowo and hiding behind the counter. "I'm not sure what that is, but I should call the team, because I know I can't handle that alone!"

"Alone?" Bowo looked at me, sadness in it's eyes. It shook off the sadness, determination replacing it. "Never alone! You have Bowo and Bowo has you-_bo_!"

"What?" I looked at Bowo as it suddenly changed into an arrow-shaped device. I sucked in a breath, holding it in my hands. "Bowo, what are you doing?"

"You must transform!"

"_Transform_?!"

"You are who I've been looking for! You're the only one that can stop that Selfish!"

"_Selfish_?!"

"Just do it!" Bowo yelled as I was suddenly enveloped by a warm feeling. Everything went fuzzy, turning into a green light around me. "_Artemis-chan_!"

"Pretty Cure! Justice!" I yelled, not realizing exactly what I yelled. I twisted around in the green light, it felt like flying. I twisted as ribbons of green light wrapped around my body, popping to reveal a frilly dress, then popping on my ponytail, leaving a lacy green barrette, clipping it high on my head. I landed from my flight, hearing the click of heeled shoes on the floor. "I never miss my target... Cure Arrow!" I twisted around, posing as if I was holding my boy and arrow. I don't know why. I twirled once more. "Pretty Cure, Masayoshi!"

"H-holy crap..." I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't used to so many frills. My dress was various shades of green, with heart-shaped emblems on my gloves, I bet they were in my hair too. I felt dizzy, it was way too cute-styled for my liking. I looked for Bowo. "Where are you?" I tapped my hand next to my skirt, finding a cellphone clipped there. I flipped it open.

"Hi there!" Bowo's head popped out from the phone.

"Gah! Bowo! Don't do that!"

"Sorry-_bobo_."

"So... what happened to me?"

"You are one of the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure!" Bowo smiled widely "You're the only one with the ability to stop that Selfish out there, so let's go!"

* * *

I jumped out the window, landing on the street below. I noticed the streets were unusually empty for eight in the morning. I sucked in a breath, the large mass of darkness staring at me from down the street. I stopped, examining the distance. I swallowed hard, a bit scared, but then I ran at it, as if guided by instinct. It was probably just this Pretty Cure stuff going to my head. I kicked through the mass, coughing. "What is this?" It stung my lungs, I turned around, seeing the Team arrive.

"Arrow-san! You can still do this-_bobo_!" I hear Bowo yell "Use your special attack!"

"Special Attack?! I don't even know what that is!" I rolled under the mass again, rejoining 'my Team'. They probably didn't recognize me in this. I pulled the heart-shaped container off my costume, placing a purple gemtone arrowhead in the top. "Pretty Cure! Archer's Bull's-Eye!" as if called, my bow appeared out of a bright green flash, the arrows now made of a sparkly translucent material. I aimed at the monster. "Eat Arrow, Selfish!"

It suddenly swung at me, just as I released the arrow. I jumped back, bumping in to Superboy and Kid Flash. Superboy extended his hand to help me up "Are you alright?"

"Fine." I got up again, feeling for my bow. Gone. I swore, taking another run at the monster, I jumped at it again, falling through, coughing again. What was this thing made of?! I breathed out, trying to get out the stinging sensation in my lungs.

"Use your final attack-_bobo_!"

"Huh? I looked at the phone case clipped to my belt. A smaller bow magically appeared in my hands again. "Pretty Cure, Heart Shoot!" I let loose a heart shaped arrow, which hit the monster square in the 'face'.

"Love, love, love, LOOOOO~VE!" The mass burst apart, revealing a pink winged heart in the center. It flew off in some direction or another as I felt Bowo pop out of the phone again.

"You did it-_bobo_!" Bowo flew around me happily.

I looked at the Team, who were looking at me stunned. It felt so odd not to be a part of the team right now, I just took on that damn thing solo! I breathed out, looking at Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Superboy, Aqualad and Robin. They didn't know who I was...

"Who are you?" Kid Flash quipped.

I looked at Bowo, who handed me an arrowhead from inside the phone case. I smirked back at Kid Mouth. "I'm Cure Arrow." I walked up placing the Arrowhead in his hand, if he didn't take that hint, I don't know what will. "Souvenir." I bolted down the street, at a speed that I knew that was probably as fast as Kid Flash. Being a Pretty Cure did have it's perks, I guess. I suddenly transformed back to normal, falling on my face. With these scratches I could tell the team that I tried to confront that... Thing... my self...

Better to just keep my mouth shut.

* * *

**(A/N: Experimenting with a new writing style... one of my friends finally got me addicted to several shows, ****_Precure_**** and ****_Free!_**** being two of them... so I decided to put both together... Oh gosh. If you're wondering what Cure Arrow looks like, she looks like a green Cure Beat (****_Suite Precure) _****and shares attacks with Cure Heart (****_DokiDoki Precure). _****Tell me what you guys think... As soon as I get one positive review, I'll continue! ~ RiceP)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the delayed yup date, I'm travelling and had to leave my laptop at home... So, phone update! Yay!**_

* * *

"Recognized. Artemis, B07." The Cave computer confirmed my arrival as the ZetaTube powered down. I walked into the cave, feeling Kid Flash's intense glare.

"Where were you?" his voice was tinged with disdain. I cringed at the tone, trying not to meet his gaze. "Artemis, you missed a mission. I even texted you nine times to tell you because your com was jammed."

"My phone died." I calmly lied, hand placed on my Precure phone, knowing Bowo was safely stored inside.

"We're lucky Cure Arrow was there, she singlehandedly took on the monster we were sent to take down." He glared at me. "_You on the other hand_..."

"Cure what now?" I looked at him cluelessly

"Artemis!" M'gann flew over from the far side of the room. "You missed the most amazing thing ever! There's a Pretty Cure in Gotham! We met her!"

"Wally already informed me of that." I looked aside, past Bowo's phone. "I thought Pretty Cure were fictional."

"So did I." Robin came over, looking at me. My eyes flicked over his mask, nope, still couldn't see through it. "But if there is one here, Cure Arrow for example, that means the 'legend' must be true."

"Legend?" I looked at Robin, then M'gann

"Oh! Pretty Cure appear when there is darkness seeping in from the Otherworld. A fairy is sent to seek out a chosen girl and help her become Pretty Cure!" M'gann smirked "It was an anime I was watching."

My phone rang.

"I thought you said your phone died!" Kid Flash was steaming now. I thought he might make blast-off.

I answered it, Bowo speaking to my ear. "You were chosen to be a Precure! That's why I was searching for you-_bo_!"

"Thanks Bowo. I get it now." I hung up, finally making eye contact with Kid Mouth. "Look, you guys and Cure Arrow were fighting a monster, I was fighting criminals in a bank robbery on the other side of town. _Kapeiche_?"

"Fine. Just don't miss another mission." There was a slight pang of hatred in that comment. I scowled at Kid Flash. "Or I'll bet _someone's_ gonna be kicked off the team." He stormed away back to the kitchen, probably to fill his big mouth.

I huffed, hearing my phone ring again. I flipped it open, holding it to my ear. "Negatone in Happy Harbour! Cure Arrow, you must go-_bobo_!"

I ran to the ZetaTube, Robin and M'gann confused behind me. "Recognized. Artemis, B07."

I rushed transformation after exiting the ZetaTube, running down the streets of Happy Harbour, trying to find the Negatone. I turned a corner, then seeing Kid Flash and the Team fighting a tree. A TREE?! How'd they get here so fast? I jumped in front of them, my heels clicking on the ground. "Stay back! I'll handle this!"

"Arrow-chan!" Bowo yelled "You can't take a Negatone on by yourself! You have the wrong type of ability-_bobo_!"

"What?" I looked down at Bowo's phone case.

"Only Suite Precures can take on a Negatone-_bo_!"

I stepped back, avoiding a swinging branch. Well, why don't we call them?"

"They're in a different universe-_bobo_!"

"Shit." I kept stepping back, right into Kid Flash. He let out an audible '_oof_' but didn't complain otherwise.

"The only way you'd have a chance is if you get help from your 'Team' to weaken the Negatone-bobo!" Bowo yelled at me again. "Trees need air, if you and Kid Flash run around the tree, it should suck the air away from it-_bo_!"

Kid Flash looked at me. "Pretty Cure Fairy?"

"How'd you know?" I knew M'gann had told us earlier, just testing him

"Miss Martian filled us in on Pretty Cure."

"So you heard him, right?" I put up my fist "Run around the Negatone'd Tree to vacuum out the CO2 and air from around it, thus weakening it. I can take it from there!"

"Gotcha." Kid Flash smiled, beginning to speed around the tree. I ran at my top speed and suddenly lapped him. Yep, I'm totally loving the Pretty Cure perks, LOVING them! Wally on the other hand didn't like them, "Oh come on!"

The tree lashed out at Kid Flash and I, slashing around us with a mess of vines and limbs. I felt my energy draining as I made the final lap around, skidding to a stop, tripping and skinning both my knees. Kid Flash skidded to halt next to me. "I... Think that did it..."

"Wow, you're fast..." Kid Flash helped me up, looking at my knees "You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine!" I looked at the Negatone tree. "Pretty Cure! Arrow blast!" My bow and quiver appeared out of a green light. I aimed an unreasonable number of arrows I my hand, a greater amount than what would've been recommended by Green Arrow. Like seven. My designation number B-07. I let them all loose at once, each crashing into the tree with a green sparkling firework-like explosion. I gasped, my arrows never caused that much damage before.

"Arrow-_chan_! Use this!" A purple arrowhead decorated with a music engraving. "Replace the arrowhead on your next arrow-_bo_!"

I quickly swapped the head on my next arrow with the new one. "Pretty Cure! Musical shot!" I watched as this final arrow exploded, the tree burning in front of us, then a note popping out of the top. The tree fell onto the street, the note flying around until a strange cat-like creature caught it. I breathed a sigh of relief as Aqualad extinguished the blaze, and the cat jumped over to Kid Flash and I

"Hummy!" Bowo smiled "Glad you showed up-_bo_! I might note been able to produce the arrowhead for Musical Shot!"

"I'm just here with Melody and Rhythm! They're on the other side of the city fighting another Negatone!" Hummy smiled "I gotta get back to them! See you!" Hummy bounded off eastwards, towards Mount Justice.

"Cure Arrow?" Robin smiled at me, with almost that look of 'Can I have a autograph?' "That was amazing!"

"Um, hi there, Robin, right?" I pretended not to know him what was the other option? I put my hand on his shoulder, "Thanks."

His grin grew wider on his face, I was worried it might stay like that. "Can you come back to Mount Justice with us?"

"Sure...?" What could this be about? Maybe the boy wonder finally figured out who I really was? Or maybe they're going to put Cure Arrow on the Team? I bit my lip. Maybe this was something I should be worried about.

I don't like being worried...

* * *

**(A/N: what does masayoshi mean? According to the translator I used, Masayoshi means justice in romaji. R & R please, I'm typing this on my phone! ~RicePoison)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Authorization, Cure Arrow."

I was surprised how my heels clicked against the Cave floor as I entered. Kid Flash was already on the other side of the room, yanking his cowl off. He span around "Where the hell is Artemis?!"

I wanted to say 'Here I am!' But I remembered that I should keep a lid on my secret identity, in the same manner as Robin. I tapped my foot twice, loudly. Catching his attention "Artemis?"

"Our archer, she's been missing missions lately." Superboy piped in, moving past me.

"If she misses one more mission, she's _off the team_." Wally huffed looking at the ground.

That means the next mission, Cure Arrow cannot show up. Great, I hope it's not one of those dark creatures again. We'd have no chance against them without Cure power. I twisted back, looking at Robin, who had already traded his mask for dark glasses. "You're not leader though, how can you kick someone off the team, if you have no authority?"

"Batman's rules." Robin didn't make eye contact, or sunglasses to eye contact... Whatever. "Unless you have a legitimate reason, if you miss three missions, you're off."

How come I didn't hear that rule before...? I clicked my heel against the ground, being shot a glare from Wally. "Sorry, force of habit." I looked around, noticing M'gann and Kaldur were missing. "Hey, where are-?"

Attention team. Requesting back-up ASAP. I still had my com in. I bolted for the ZetaTubes again.

"Sorry, I have to leave... Um, see you soon?"

"Bye then Arrow." Wally put in the authorization code so I could leave.

It was time for Artemis to make a comeback, without Cure Arrow.

* * *

I had clipped Bowo's phone home to my belt, just in case. I strutted to the street corner to see Kal and Miss Martian fighting something, a stoplight? I looked, Negatone markings. I laced my bow with an explosive arrow, taking aim, hitting the caution light dead in the centre. The light flickered twice, before the stoplight swung a loose cable at me. I panicked as I ducked quickly, the stoplight deciding to swing again, knocking me to the ground.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash dodged in, helping me off the ground "Well finally you actually show up."

"Artemis-chan!" Bowo yelled, my phone producing another music engraved arrowhead. I held it up, replacing my current arrow's head.

Kid Flash looked at me, "Isn't that Cure Arrow's phone? How'd you get it?"

"Wally, people have the same phones."

"iPhones maybe, not flip-phones."

I was about to snap back when I heard something else. "Pretty Cure! Suite harmony kick!" I turned around just in time to see two girls simultaneously kick the stoplight monster. I gasped lightly. More Pretty Cures?

"Where's Cure Arrow?" Robin shot a look at me, Conner and him just arriving to the battle. "Nice you're back though, stay traught."

I stepped forwards, lacing my arrow against the bowstring. I lowered my voice "_Pretty Cure. Musical shot._" I let loose my arrow, flying directly between the two Cures that had appeared. The green light cracked, coloured glass raining down. All that was left was the red light...

"Nice shot, how'd you do that?" Kid Flash looked at me

"I never miss my target." I ran over to the new Cures that had appeared "Do you think you can take out the Negatone now?"

"Wait, how'd you know that's a Negatone?" The blonde Cure dressed in white looked at me.

"We need a third Cure to take it down." The pink pigtailed Cure looked at me, then the white Cure "Muse and Beat aren't here, I don't know how we'd do it!"

"Artemis-chan can do it-_bobo_!" Bowo had already popped out of my phone, flying around the other Cures. "Since Rhythm, Melody and Hummy are here, Arrow can use the power of music to take out the Negatone!"

"A fairy?!" The pink Cure, Melody grabbed Bowo. "You're a PreCure?!"

"Hush! Don't tell my team, please!" I motioned to the others, the Team. "Superboy has superhearing, so watch what you say!"

"You need to transform! We need you!" Rhythm smiled sweetly, but still half-panicked.

The Negatone took another swing at Miss Martian and Robin. I bit my lip as it knocked Aqualad and Superboy aside, Kid Flash being thrown off his feet in mid-run. I nodded at Rhythm and Melody, "Yes, you do need me. They need me too, but if we're going to defeat this thing, we're going to have to team up." I ducked behind a tree to transform.

"Pretty Cure! Justice!" I twisted around in the green light, flying as ribbons of green light wrapped around my body, popping to reveal a frilly dress, then popping on my ponytail, leaving a lacy green barrette, clipping it high on my head. My heels clicked on the cement. "I never miss my target... Cure Arrow!" I twisted around, holding my bow and arrow "Pretty Cure, Masayoshi!"

"Hey, Negatone!"

"Hurmmm?"

"It's Cure Arrow!" M'gann looked up as I kicked the Negatone's red light with my heels, vaulting off to land in front of my Team. M'gann spun around "Where's Artemis?"

"_Three strikes she's out_." Baywatch commented. I shot a glare at him, causing him to back up slightly.

I huffed, looking at the Negatone "Now to finish things off."

"Arrow-chan!" Hummy pranced around me "You must perform the PreCure Music Rondo with Rhythm and Melody!"

"Got it!" I ran forwards, then turning to my Team. "Can you keep the Negatone busy while we perform the finale?"

"You got it. Team, you heard Arrow!" Aqualad bolted off followed by the others.

Kid Flash stayed, looking at me. "You..."

"Shut it Baywatch and do what I said!" I allowed green light to settle into my hand, bursting to reveal my bow and three arrows. I glanced at him, jumping away, landing beside Melody. "Let's do this!"

"Pretty Cure!" Melody stood up, nodding for Rhythm and I to yell as well. "Music Rondo!"

"Tone Ring!" Rhythm made a circle with her wand, a yellow ring of light forming next to us.

"Bowstring Ballad!" I shortened my bowstring with my fingers, plucking it and changing the length as I did. Green notes of light appeared in Rhythm's tone ring.

"Trio!" Melody played a scale on a piano of light, then shooting another tone ring around Rhythm's and my rondo input. She nodded at me, I laced up another arrow, breathing out and letting it loose through the musical bullseye. I watched the traffic light explode, a note flying out towards Hummy, who caught it.

"That's the last Negatone in this realm-_bo_!" Bowo smiled as I watched Rhythm, Melody and Hummy get coated in gold light. They vanished in a cloud of gold sparkles.

"Don't you go back with them?" M'gann grabbed my shoulder

"I can't." I looked at her "I'm from here, this world." True that.

Kid Flash had already rushed over to me, glaring. "I challenge you to a race!"

"What he means is, welcome to the team." Aqualad looked at me

"What about Artemis? Your archer?"

"She's off the team." Kid Flash spat in disgust

Wait, what? I'm off the team, but just welcomed onto the Team? This Cure stuff is confusing.

At least I have a secret identity now.

* * *

(**A/N: I'm back! Be prepared for updates! R&R please :) ~RicePoison)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kid Flash, I am not racing you, quit asking." Baywatch had been bugging me since lunch to race him. I snarked at his latest attempt to get my attention.

"But Arrow...!"

I ignored him, looking at Superboy "Wanna spar?"

"I might hurt you." Superboy watched me warily. "Why not ask Robin or Aqualad?"

"I might hurt them." I smirked at my own reply

"PLE_EEEEEEASE_?!" Kid Flash groaned.

"Okay, okay." I finally gave in, jokingly glaring at him.

"YES!" He grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the ZetaTube. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

I looked around, Central City, huh... I looked at Kid Flash, who was eating a candy bar. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"Do you have a hyper-metabolism?"

"Um, no..." I narrowed my eyes as he downed the candy bar. "So, we gonna go or what?"

"You bet, beautiful." Great, here starts the flirting... I sighed, looking down the road. "After this, I'll show you my moves~."

"Shut up and run, Baywatch."

"You know, Artemis used to call me that." He suddenly sped ahead "SYKE!"

"You!" I ran off behind him, Pretty Cure super speed quickly helping me to catch up. "Cheater."

"Haha, well you were listening."

My Precure powers did make me slightly faster than him, but not enough to get away from his flirtatious comments. I had about the last straw, turning around suddenly and stopping him with all my strength.

"Hey! What the hell, Arrow?" He suddenly snatched my phone case (containing Bowo!) and bolting back in the direction we came. I quickly responded, running after him so I wouldn't lose sight of either him or Bowo

"Not fair! Stop!" I tripped, crashing into him and sliding across the pavement. I looked for Bowo's case, seeing it still in Kid's hands "Wally! Give it back before I-"

"What did you just call me?"

I saw green sparkles of light coating my skin, I panicked "Wally. Wally West! I need that back!"

"Arrow-san!" Bowo yelled as I watched the green sparkles fly off into the night. I snatched back the case before I could transform back, clipping it back to my skirt. That was a close one.

Kid Flash peeled back his cowl. "How'd you know that?"

"What?"

"That my name is actually Wally?"

I bit my lip, not meeting his eyes, "I'm Pretty Cure, I know everything."

"Who are you?"

"Cure Arrow"

"No. Your real name."

"Can't tell you." I looked down at his face, finally rolling off of him. "Sorry."

"You're just like-"

"Robin. I know." I glanced at the ground "Still, can't have everybody knowing who I really am."

He pulled my chin up "Um, so how about my moves~?"

"No." I smirked "But I'll race you back to the Cave."

"That's too far, how bout my house instead?"

"Seriously...?"

He suddenly put his hand through my hair, pulling out my ponytail. My hair cascaded over my shoulders, definitely much longer than when I wasn't Cure Arrow. I looked at him, just as he grinned. "There, that looks better."

I touched the sigil on his uniform, thinking. Why did he treat me differently as Cure Arrow as to Artemis? Was I now 'equal' to him? Or did I just look that different...? I smiled "We really should get back to the Cave though..."

"You're right." he finally grabbed my hand, pulling me forwards "ZetaTube? I can't run that far without food."

"Fine" I followed him, smiling like an idiot. Wally being nice to me is... nice.

* * *

"Recognized. Kid Flash. B-03. Artemis. B-07."

"You should fix that, I'm not Artemis." I turned the corner walking towards the living quarters. I opened a random door, without knocking, to a usually vacant room. Someone else was in here, his blue eyes flashed at me as I took a step back. What was that annoying kid from school doing here? His Gotham Academy blazer scrunched around his bare back, I saw Robin's utility belt hanging loose at his waist.

"Don't you knock?"

"S-sorry! This room is usually empty..."

"How do you know that, Cure Arrow?"

"What are you doing here, Dick?" I glared fiercely.

"My name is not-"

"Arrow-_chan_..." Bowo flew out of the case, floating between Dick and I. I saw my phone in his paws, then green sparkles forming on my skin.

"W-what? Bowo! Give that back!"

"The exchange of crucial information is often the most purposeful pact between two team mates-_bobo_!"

I spotted Robin's mask in Dick's hand "Isn't that... Wait, Dick. You're Robin?" A few green sparkles flew off of me.

He looked down "Yeah."

I felt a bit dizzy, making that connection. The rest of the green sparkles either flew away or dimmed out.

"A-Artemis?" I heard him gasp as I tripped forwards, he caught me. I heard Bowo drop my phone, but Dick caught that too. "Are you alright? Artemis! Say something!"

I breathed, he smelled like our school. Sweaty football players and cafeteria food. I moved my hand up his chest, pulling myself up at his shoulder. "Change Arrow's designation to B-07. The ZetaTube keeps identifying me."

"But... How?" He looked at my phone case, Bowo popping out to fly around us. "How are you..."

"Pretty Cure?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm not quite sure. How are you Robin?"

Dick blushed, looking away. "Only Wally knows, well now you do too."

"Well, if you don't spill that I'm Arrow, I'll keep a lid on it that you're Dick." I grabbed Bowo's case up "I have to transform back before Wally-"

"Artemis? What are you doing here?"

I heard Dick's Gotham Academy blazer drop to the floor. "Wally, don't you knock?"

"Um no, what is she doing here?"

"Thought I'd collect my stuff, since you already replaced me." I tried to give my voice a sharp edge. "Cure Arrow, martial artist, speedster, archer and superstrength, magical powers? Wow, it's like all of you rolled into one. She might just replace everyone."

"Artemis..." I heard Wally breathe.

"Fine, I missed some missions, but the reasons are extremely personal!" I clasped Bowo in my hands, looking at Dick, then back at Wally. "You'd never understand." I started to walk by him, then noticing something in his hand. A black version of my phone, Bowo's home, what did this mean?

Boys can't be Pretty Cures, can they?


End file.
